A Klaine Bar
by liz-loz
Summary: Lame title I know, but I couldn't think of anything else :D A rather long oneshot where Blaine takes Kurt out to sample some of the Dalton nightlife. Contains some sexual references, but no actual scenes.


**A Klaine Bar**

"We're going to a what?" My voice was incredulous, my eyebrows raised higher than I'd ever thought they could go before, my arms bent at the elbow like I was holding an imaginary handbag.

"To a gay club – I told you." When Blaine had asked me out for the evening I'd had no idea it was going to entail this.

* * *

'Wear something nice' he'd told me as we'd parted at the front of my boarding house, dusk already beginning to fall around us, 'nicer than what you normally wear'. I'd pondered and deliberated the task for at least twenty minutes, (way more than I should have for a simple 'friendly outing') trying on several different outfits until I eventually settled on tight red jeans, a brown belt and a blue pinstriped shirt. My hair had taken an additional fifteen minutes, coiffed to perfection and hairsprayed to oblivion. When I'd finally felt able to leave the comfort of my room I had barely a minute to reach our meeting point, so had been forced to run and therefore reach Blaine looking rather less attractive than my hard work had made me seem. He of course had been there for ten minutes, waiting patiently in what could only be described as the perfect date outfit – a black v neck that clinged in all the right places, black jeans and brown leather shoes. It was simple but brilliant – to say he looked amazing would have been an understatement.

"Pheeeew," Blaine let out a long whistle as I approached, his eyes scanning me up and down "somebody pulled out all the stops." I blushed, making my cheeks even pinker than they already were.

"Merglemeh." My voice tried to reply with something witty, but it all came out as mush, increasing the redness further still. Blaine smiled.

"Well, we'd better get going – don't want to be late."

"Where are we actually going?" I asked, my brain now able to form coherent words. He paused, cocking his head to the side as if he was apprehensive to tell me, but was still grinning.

"A gay club."

"We're going to a what?"

"To a gay club – I told you." He rushed the sentence, pretending it hadn't provoked any reaction from me, before grabbing my hand and pulling me briskly to his side.

"Come on, it's going to be awesome, let's go." And after that I had no choice.

* * *

The street was crowded, the line lengthy, the daylight long since gone behind the refuge of the buildings and seedy landscape of Dalton town's backstreets. I clung onto Blaine's hand as we wound through the mêlée, a mixture of fear and awkwardness running through me so I felt like vomiting any second. There were people I vaguely recognised from Dalton, all looking rather odd out of their uniforms, but also plenty of strangers, some of them at least a couple of years older. No matter who they were though, most of them greeted Blaine with friendly gestures, a slap on the back, a handshake, an exclamation of pleasure. I said, nothing, closing my eyes several times to try and tell myself I was somewhere else.

When we reached a part of the line occupied by people in Blaine's block we stopped abruptly, me tripping over my own feet so some of the seniors laughed.

"I see you brought him along." One of them mentioned. I thought his name was Derek – I remembered briefly seeing him once in the library as we looked for books on the Third Reich. He was dressed almost identically to Blaine, his hair styled in the same side parting we all seemed to don, but his hair longer, tucked behind his ears.

"Yup. Kurt is experiencing his first gay club." Blaine replied proudly, almost sounding like a parent. Everyone looked in my direction, obviously expecting me to say something and I smiled awkwardly, trying to stop my palms from sweating.

"Er, hi." Another laugh bubbled from the group and I looked down at the ground, noting in horror that there was all kinds of mess surrounding us, mess that was going to totally ruin my shoes if I wasn't careful.

"Hey guys, take it easy – this is hard for him" Blaine defended, sending a flurry of butterflies rushing through my stomach.

"I know – dude, it gets better I swear." Another senior spoke to me, his name unknown.

"Once you get inside it's actually pretty sweet." I looked down the line at the entrance of the club, flanked by two very burly bouncers with bald heads and tattoos, a line of cheap red ribbon preventing the people at the front from entering. If that were true, I wanted to get inside very soon.

* * *

When we reached the front of the queue I suddenly began to feel like I was about to be interrogated. My hand clutched the driving licence Blaine had asked me to bring and the feeling of it sliding around in my sweaty hand made my skin crawl. This was an under 21 club – I was totally legal and had nothing to worry about. But the way the bouncers roughly snatched the documents was still incredibly unnerving.

"You." Suddenly I was pushed forward, Blaine already advancing past towards the open door. He glanced back to me and I sent him a pleading look, trying to get him to come back.

"Oi." I flashed my head to the bouncer and immediately had to stop myself from whimpering. A thick tattooed arm reached forward, fingers stretched out slowly, beckoning for their cargo. In one flurry of movement I slapped the licence down like it was poisonous and sharply stepped back. The bouncer sniggered, bringing his hand up to his face an examining the id carefully. His eyes flicked from the picture to me, glancing up and down, checking that I looked the appropriate age. Although it was probably only a couple of seconds the time seemed to drag on forever, until finally with a nod I was allowed in. I was so relieved I almost forgot to take back my licence, prompting another snigger.

"Have _fun._" The bouncer said in a gruff voice as I passed. I nodded my head briskly before almost jumping into the safety of Blaine.

"Come on." He chuckled, slipping his arm round my shoulders, "Let's go inside."

* * *

The senior with no name had been right. Once we entered the lair of the club it was a far cry from the scruffy exterior outside. Black linoleum flooring paved the way to glass bars of different colours and bright strobe lighting created patterns on the plush red seats that filled the VIP areas. If it wasn't so dark and loud, I would have thought it would be a nice place to spend a Friday evening, a nice place to have a date. Blaine removed his arm and I winced at my choice of thought, wondering if he could read my mind.

"So…you like?" Thankfully however, it was only so he could gesture slowly across the scene, his question asked with a cheeky smile.

"Yeah, actually I do, very much."

"You'll like it even more once you've had a drink." He signalled towards the bar and the masses of people crowding around it, also glancing at the rest of his 'crew', before grabbing back my hand and yanking me forward towards it.

* * *

I wasn't quite sure I'd ever had an experience like pushing through a crowd of gay guys – well at least not outside my dreams. I kept losing my footing on the floor and landing in the middle of people's conversations – some didn't seem too happy whilst other simply incorporated me into the discussion, meaning Blaine had to give me another tug to help me escape. When we finally squeezed through to the front of the bar I leaned forward onto it, catching my breath. I could barely move.

"You ok?" Blaine asked. He had let go of my hand once we were both in position but left his on the top of the bar still almost touching.

"Yeah." Looking properly at the bar I noticed the staff were dressed smartly in crisp white shirts, black trousers and a black apron tied round the waist. They seemed capable of doing multiple things at once and it wasn't long before we were served. The barman that greeted Blaine looked like he knew him, clapping him on the shoulder and saying something that I couldn't hear over the noise. The way he looked at him I wondered with a deep swallow if he had been a previous conquest.

"What do you want?" I suddenly realised that Blaine was talking in my direction and shook myself to reality. What _did_ I want?

"Um, what can I have?" It was a stupid question, but I felt like a child in a sweet shop with their mum. Blaine laughed and then flashed me a flooring grin.

"_Anything you want_." For a second I couldn't even think. Then I mumbled a reply.

"Um, a lime cordial?" My shoulder received a brisk slap.

"_Kurt_. We're not at Breadstix anymore. Joey's a _friend_." I stared back, unable to understand. Then it clicked.

"Are we allowed?" Jeez, I had to stop talking like a ten year old.

"Well, technically not. But 'Jacks' is kind to the odd Dalton senior." I had to stop myself from gasping. Did I want to do this? Was I, Kurt Hummel, ready to break the law in a public place? I suppose it was only a drink…

"I haven't really drunk much alcohol before." I admitted, looking down at the ground in embarrassment. Blaine squeezed my hand so I looked up at his gorgeous smile again.

"It's ok – we'll start off easy." He ordered two vodka and cokes from Joey, who had now started eyeing me suspiciously, and turned to face me properly.

"Do you think I'm a bad influence?" He asked cheekily, making me blush. Blaine was definitely a bad influence for me, but in more ways than he ever could imagine. I ran my fingers along the bar, trying not to stare too much at the way his eyes gleamed in the light.

"Um, not really." I suppose to some radical people out there, I broke the law every day just by being who I was. Every person in here did. "What's the story with Joey?" Now it was Blaine's turn to look embarrassed.

"Umm… We kind of hooked up about a year ago. He's nice and all, but just not right for me." At this he stretched, moving his hand closer to mine again. My heart lurched. "He does come in handy for getting drinks here though. Not all of the barmen are so co-operative."

"You should just get with them all." I replied, before smacking my hand over my mouth. _Why_ had I just said that? Luckily Blaine found it funny, and before we had a chance to talk further Joey arrived back with our drinks. I went to get money out of my pocket but Blaine pushed me away, reaching inside his wallet and pulling out a crisp ten-dollar bill.

"Keep the change." He said to Joey as he handed it to him, before sliding over my drink.

For a while I stared at the dark coloured liquid inside the glass, watching the lights dance over it, reflecting against the ice. Blaine handed me a straw, which I dropped inside and let it bob around a couple of times before taking hold of it and bringing it to my mouth. When I took my first sip I was surprised. The taste wasn't very different from the coke I was used to having after an over zealous Warblers practice or whilst cramming for a history exam. You could feel something else there, a strange artificial taste that stuck to the back of your throat, but overall, it was nice. I looked up at Blaine to see his eyes searching for a reaction – to tease him a bit I kept my face straight until finally lifting my glass and smiling.

"Cheers."

* * *

I wasn't sure how I would feel after I'd finished my first drink, but Blaine ensured me it would take a while before the alcohol kicked in, pushing us through the crowd to where his friends had gathered near to the dance floor. It seemed like some of them had been served by Joey equivalents, and there were already plenty of empty glasses on the nearby tables.

"Hey! Blaine!" They all chorused – more back slapping occurred and I stood behind waiting for the best time to join them again.

"You ready to hit the floor?" One of them asked. He looked Spanish, with sand coloured skin and piercing green eyes. As he had done so often already, Blaine turned to me for approval.

"Um, yeah, sure." I nodded my head and everybody grinned. We went to move before suddenly I felt another tug on my free arm. Spinning around I saw a figure I recognised.

"Kurt! Hey!" It was Jasper Murdoch – a boy in my Spanish class I'd sat next to a couple of times. He seemed happy to see me.

"I didn't realise you were coming here tonight." He said after I'd waved a hand in hello. I raised my eyebrows, smiling.

"Neither did I until a couple of hours ago."

"You look good. _Really good_." My cheeks flushed as he stared at my outfit admiringly. Blaine was tugging on my arm impatiently, thinking I was stuck, but I ignored him. Now that I looked at Jasper properly, he looked good too. I don't know why I'd never noticed how striking he was before.

"Thanks. You too."

"Do you, um, want to get a drink? I have a friend at the bar." I laughed, wondering if it was Joey, but was also quite shocked. If I wasn't mistaken, Jasper Murdoch was asking me out. Or rather, asking me to be his date. It wasn't something I had ever experienced before – sure Blaine and I went out together all the time, but those were only friendly outings – as much as I prayed for them to be more than that. Should I take him up?

Before I had time to answer though, Blaine – obviously through with all his remaining patience, had finally come back to see what was keeping me.

"Kurt?" He asked. When he saw Jasper his expression fell even further.

"This is Jasper" I replied, pointing to my friend, "We're in Spanish class together."

"Hi Blaine." Obviously Jasper didn't need an introduction, the two of them being in the same house with Blaine head prefect. I waited for Blaine to reply but he said nothing, his gaze holding something that I couldn't quite understand.

"Kurt's with us Murdoch." When he did speak his voice was suddenly filled with authority. Dalton authority. Jasper's face fell and at once he stepped back.

"Oh, sorry. Have fun Kurt." He replied dejectedly. I couldn't be sure, but it looked like he was giving me up.

"Thanks." Blaine smiled, pulling me towards him again, but I fought his grip.

"Blaine, what was that?" I turned back round but Jasper had already left. He was heading to the bar obviously searching for his 'friend'.

"What?" I laughed at his attempt at ignorance.

"What you just said to Jasper. It was a bit rude." Blaine's eyes widened.

"Oh. You didn't want to go with him did you?" The question caught me off guard. I'd assumed Blaine had acted out of jealousy but was now having horrid second thoughts. And had I wanted to go with Jasper?

"I don't think so." Looking at Blaine, his strong arms emphasised by the way he was gripping my hand, the way his hair had slightly fallen out of place from all the pushing around, I realised I hadn't. I'd been flattered by what he had said, but to be honest the only person I wanted to hear the words come out of was right in front of me. The thought that all the hand holding, the smiles, the looks, that that was only platonic filled me with a dread that seeped right up to the tips of my fingers.

"Oh well, he was probably not much fun anyway." Blaine grinned and signalled to everybody that we were finally ready to go.

* * *

Once we hit the dance floor the music level rose to the point where conversation was virtually impossible. The bass was so strong I felt it pound in my chest, a feeling that make my heart stutter as it struggled to go against the beat. It was at this point that I finally began to feel the effects of the alcohol – it wasn't much but I occasionally lost my footing, meaning that Blaine had to lunge out and catch me. Our group all gathered in a kind of circle, everybody glancing at each other to see who would break out the moves first. Normally I would jump at the chance to dance around, show off my skills, even unleash my Single Ladies routine. But somehow this situation felt different. There were guys _everywhere_. Some of them quite hot. And _all _of them gay. When I danced at McKinley or with the Warblers it was only for fun – some people even found it funny. But here, my dancing could mean something. Hey, it could potentially get me laid. Now _that_ was a scary thought.

As I turned my attention back to the group, I noticed Blaine still had a grip on my hand – it seemed he hadn't wanted to really let go the whole night. His knees were bending gently to the music, his head nodding and it made me grin stupidly. Luckily he wasn't looking, so I started to copy him, adding a sway so I occasionally brushed against him. At this he flicked his gaze back to me and spurred on by my contribution, started to move his hips. This immediately made me flush red, but once again I was saved by the lights. The rest of the seniors started to dance too, some of them branching out to find partners in the surrounding area, some of them partnering up with each other and the circle was broken, allowing us to move about more. Blaine laughed, the sound lost amongst the music but the expression still there, and suddenly he flicked his arm upwards so I was dragged forward straight into his chest. The movement shocked me, but then I had to deal with the fact that I was now inches away from his grinning face, his eyes smouldering.

"Oh." I tried to move backwards but Blaine held me there playfully. To my surprise and complete delight, his hands began to drift slowly towards my waist, making me let out an embarrassing noise that I was very glad he couldn't hear.

"Blaine?" I asked the question as loud as I could, but not wanting him to stop at all. Both our hips were beginning to move in sync now, and I gingerly let my hands rest on his shoulders. Blaine moved his lips to my ear.

"I hope you don't mind, but I've wanted to do this for a while." He laughed again, pressing his body further into mine – moving so sexually that I was ninety nine percent sure that we were grinding – and moved his lips towards mine… All of a sudden I felt my whole body shudder. Oh mother of Gaga.

* * *

"I have to go!" Quick as a flash I pushed myself away from Blaine, panic now running through my entire body.

"What? Kurt?" Ignoring his barely audible protests I pushed violently through the crowd, my heart thumping and my face turning more scarlet with every second. I ran out of the dance floor and grabbed a drinks menu as I passed the area we'd first occupied, muttering curses under my breath as I headed straight for the toilets. Crap, crap, crap, crap…

When I entered the toilets, I was greeted with my worst nightmare. There were scantily clad guys everywhere, some of them stripping off sweat ridden clothes, some of them topping up make-up in the mirror. There were even two guys making out pornographically against one of the hand driers, steaming up the mirrors behind them. Letting out a shrill scream I searched frantically for a free toilet cubicle and when I found one practically jumped inside. It didn't do much to block out the sound, but I slammed the door shut and locked it firmly, ensuring that nobody else would be able to disturb me. _CRAP!_

Immediately I turned my attention to the disaster that had caused me to flee from Blaine's steamy advances, the disaster I was currently hiding with a drinks menu.

"Oh mother of Gaga and Prada and Gucci!" Yup, it was still there. The massive bulge in my pants made me scream louder, causing even the making out couple to pause.

"Go away, go away _go away!_" Panicking, I hit at it with my fist, before realising my mistake and doubling over in pain. This had never happened before – how the hell did I get rid of it? Curse my hormones, curse the shameful lust inside of me. Curse my uncontrollable dick.

"Ok Kurt, ok…breathe…" I tried calming myself down, thinking of neutral things. The make-out couple resumed business, making it a lot harder – even more so when they decided to relocate to the cubicle next door. The thought of Blaine and I doing anything like that… Oh Gaga, Prada, Jacobs, Gucci, Westwood…

Neutral things…Lambs playing in a field, flowers swaying in the breeze, Blaine pressing me up against the wall...

"NO KURT! NO!" Cheese. Yes, cheese was good. Some stinky cheese…cheesy feet! Mike's cheesy feet! I'd somehow managed to pick up his socks once when I'd been kicker for the Lima's and the smell had made me bathe five times consecutively. Yes this was it – cheesy stinky feet with manky untrimmed toenails, horrific cuticle beds, veruccas…

"Kurt?" I let out another scream, nearly falling forward into the toilet. "Kurt? Is that you?" Oh Gaga, not him. Please go away Blaine… I tried to stay silent, bringing my mind back to Mike's disgusting feet, but Blaine knew my voice too well. He banged on the cubicle door making my whole body shake.

"Kurt! I know you're in there! What's wrong?"

"Blaine, I erm…um…" I knew I had to speak, but suddenly realised I had no idea how to explain my situation. Obviously Blaine thought I'd run away scared, or that I hadn't liked where we were headed. How did I show him I thought the exact opposite, without him finding out about my accident?

"Tell me what's wrong! Can I come inside?"

"NO!" My reply was instant that time, my hand slamming against the door as a brace incase he tried to barge his way in. "No you can't come in!"

"Are you mad Kurt? I'm sorry, I thought you felt the same way!" I do, I do! Oh Prada I do! I frantically struggled to think of something to say, my eyes glancing down to my pants, (which now looked a lot better since the cheese) but was interrupted by the sound of another voice.

"I think I know what the problem is..." Instantly my whole body went cold. The final push that I needed.

* * *

"NO!" The cubicle door flung open and I staggered out, almost crashing straight into Blaine. Immediately he placed his hands on my shoulders, a worried look on his face.

"Kurt! Are you ok? What happened?" For a second my relief over not being busted was so intense I couldn't formulate a reply. The people around us were looking on in amusement, some of them halting what they'd been doing to watch.

"Um…nothing." Oh jeez, that was never going to work. Blaine looked at me, his eyebrows furrowed. I noticed his hands were gently rubbing my shoulders, so abruptly thought of cheese again.

"_Kurt_. Come on. Did I move too fast?" At this, some of the onlookers giggled, making me flush crimson.

"No. No, not at _all_. I liked it, I just-"

"-What he's _trying_ to say," suddenly a dark skinned male stepped forward – it looked like he was dressed in drag, with bright make up plastered all over his face – and I recognised his voice as the man that had tried to bust me in the first place, "is that your little friend got a big fat boner from whatever you were doing." If my face had been red earlier, it now felt on fire. Everybody in the toilets laughed, increasing the humiliation and I turned to run away as fast as I could.

"Hey!" Before I could take a step however, Blaine grabbed my arm, forcing my head round to face him. "Are they being serious?" I could feel tears brimming in my eyes as I nodded, my whole body screaming to get out, to scream somewhere nobody else could find me.

"Er, wow." For a second, I paused. Blaine didn't seem as amused as everyone else. In fact, he seemed quite shocked. "Was that your first-?"

"-I'd rather not talk about this here." Once again laughter rippled round the toilets. Blaine nodded in understanding and as we left I shot a glare at the drag queen.

"Good luck my friend!" He shouted "You'll thank me later! But if not I'll be here waiting…"

* * *

I thought we were leaving the club, so began to head for the exit, but Blaine pulled me back in the other direction, moving towards one of the VIP areas. Oh Gaga, not here.

"I'm a Warbler." He said to one of the slightly smaller but still as menacing bodyguards posted outside the red rope. The man looked him up and down, glancing briefly at me, before nodding and letting us through. We sat down and Blaine immediately turned his attention to me, curious, but also with sympathy in his eyes.

"Kurt, are you _sure_ you're ok?" For a second I just stared at the table, before shaking my head, the tears beginning to build inside me again.

"Oh Kurt…" I felt a hand on my shoulder again and without thinking grabbed onto it, my fingers beginning to shake.

"I'm sorry, I don't know why-"

"Don't be sorry! This is natural." My eyes flashed up incredulously.

"Natural? You think it's _natural_ to be holed up in a toilet cubicle thinking of cheesy feet?" For a second Blaine's expression wavered, but he quickly resurrected himself.

"No, it's _natural_ for you to have these feelings. _Especially_ in this kind of environment. They're just a bit more amplified for you because you've never been in a similar situation before. Believe me – _I know_." With this my expression brightened, curiosity alighting inside of me, but I decided not to push it.

"So…you're not…?"

"To be honest, it's pretty flattering." Blaine replied, another magical smile gracing his perfect features. "I was just worried because I thought I'd scared you off. I _was_ pretty full on."

"Full on is great. I _love_ full on." Laughter spilled out of his lips and I found myself leaning closer, like a magnetic attraction. His hand moved up to cup my face and I sighed.

"Well good. Because I really like you Kurt. _Really_ like you." I felt my mouth flop into a ridiculous grin and Blaine brought our faces slowly closer, millimetre by millimetre, until finally our lips met. It may not have been a scene from a movie – but it was perfect.

* * *

_Of course, reviews are very much appreciated, especially for this one because it's the first oneshot that I wrote and I want to know if it's any good._

_I will try and review something of yours if you review me, because I know how nice it is to get one :D_

_Coming next is another multi-chapter story, so if you like this then please stay tuned for that!_

_Thanks for reading_

_Liz xxx_


End file.
